Beybladers of the Hidden Leaf? What?
by Indianne Jones
Summary: Naruto/Beyblade X-Over. The Bladebreakers find themselves in the Hidden Leaf Village and are trained as ninja to protect them and their bitbeasts. I know the summary is terrible, but the story's better than the summary, I promise.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade OR Naruto. I wish I did, but I don't.

"Rei, keep your speed up. If you're fast enough, you won't get hit," Kai instructed as he watched the Chinese boy spar with Tyson. "Tyson, watch your form. Stand with your feet further apart, it'll help your balance."

"Aw, c'mon, Kai, can't we take a break? We've been training for _hours_," Tyson whined.

"You know, Tyson, if you tried harder and actually _listened_ to the advice Kai is giving you, you'd be done sooner," commented Akane from her place monitoring Max and Cassie's sparring match.

"Cassie, don't hesitate," Akane told the female neko-jiin. "It's like in a beybattle. You hesitate, you lose."

"I don't get why we even have to do this every day," Max put in. "How is this going to help us be better bladers?"

"If you strengthen yourself, you're also strengthening the bond between you and your bitbeast by staying near the same ability level," Rei explained, dodging a punch from Tyson and knocking the younger boy in the shoulder.

"_Tyson_, _watch your form!_" Kai was getting impatient, having been telling Tyson the same thing for the past three hours.

"Kai, would you just shut u-!" Tyson was cut off by what sounded like an explosion. "Whoa, what was that?"

Immediately, Kai ran outside the walls of the property to find out what was going on. A nearby warehouse was on fire. Apparently, the explosion came from there.

Kai was debating on whether or not to go and investigate, but his train of thought switched subjects when he saw something on the roof of Tyson's house. He turned his head to look, eyes straining slightly in the late evening light. A shadowy figure stood on the roof.

The figure hadn't noticed him. Taking a closer look, the phoenix blader saw that the person on the roof was watching the others. Kai rushed back to his team, knowing from instinct that the figure was up to no good.

"Guys, we need to get going. I think the explosion was just a distraction." Kai glanced around until his crimson eyes met Rei's golden ones. The blue haired boy could tell what the other was thinking just by the look in his eyes. Rei was silently asking if someone was after them _again_. Kai gave a nod only Rei would notice.

"What do you mean by a distraction? Is someone after us?" Cassie asked fearfully.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Tyson questioned.

Kai exhaled sharply. "Enough of asking questions, already! If I'm right, then we need to get going now! You all have five minutes to grab a few things, but not too much, because we're going to have to move quickly."

Akane was the first to dash inside to grab a few things, quickly followed by the others.

Kai was the first to be back outside, keeping his eyes focused on the figure on the roof, but not in a way that was obvious. Akane was the next one to come outside, and began interrogating Kai while they waited on the others.

"What's going on? Where are we going to go?" Akane questioned.

"I'm positive the explosion was a distraction. There's been someone watching us from the roof since it happened. I'm not sure yet where exactly we're going to go, but I do know that the woods _there_," he pointed at the woods on the edge of the property, "lead out of the city. Actually, it leads to large forest that continues on for quite a bit."

"Who do you think the guy on the roof is?"

"Not sure, but I get the feeling that he's not a beyblader... Keep in mind; it's not just bladers that want our bitbeasts."

Akane nodded and left the conversation alone as the other four came outside.

To everyone's surprise, Tyson had actually listened and was only carrying a small red and blue backpack. Rei was holding his drawstring bag that he always had when he was going somewhere, and Cassie had her small white, red, and yellow backpack, though she was clutching a leopard plushie in her arms.

"Come on," Kai led them to the edge of the woods. "This'll be the safest way to travel."

"We're going through the woods?! No way am I doing that!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Shut up, Tyson. Just do what I say right now," Kai snapped, starting into the forest. Cassie followed without hesitation, knowing that something bad must be going on for Kai to lead them into the woods at nightfall. Akane and the rest also followed quickly.

I realize this's probably a short chapter, but I already have another chapter or so typed up, so there'll be very little wait for the next chapter or two.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Look back at Chapter 1

Warning: This'll be a really short chapter. Don't say I didn't warn you.

The Bladebreakers trudged forward exhaustedly. It was about midnight, by Max's watch, and they had been walking since nightfall. Tyson had complained multiple times about wanting to stop and rest for the night, but Kai had urged them to keep going.

Finally, at about one in the morning, the Bladebreakers' team captain allowed them to stop until morning. Rei started a small campfire, while everyone else settled down close to it, staying relatively close to each other. Kai pulled out Dranzer from his pocket and glanced at the picture of the phoenix.

'_What's the matter, Kai?'_ The phoenix was speaking to him telepathically.

'_I'm worried. I know you saw that figure on the roof, too,'_ Kai answered.

'_Do you think it wise to stop and rest here? It may still be dangerous, Kai…'_

'_I couldn't push them anymore, not after they trained all day. They were so exhausted that even _Rei and Akane_ were about to fall asleep on their feet…'_

'_According to what Driger is telling me, Rei is still awake.'_

'_That's because he knows that something's wrong. He _does_ need to go to sleep, though. Hang on for just a moment, Dranzer.'_

Kai sat up and glanced at Rei, who was pretending to be asleep. "Reimond Xiao Kon, _**go to sleep**_."

The black-haired boy opened one golden eye and looked up at Kai, knowing he was caught. "But, Kai, I'm worried…What if something happens while we're asleep?"

"Go to sleep, Rei, nothing's going to happen while you're asleep," Kai assured him, ruffling the younger boy's hair.

"Okay…" Rei still looked unsure, but settled down and tried to doze off, which he managed in less than thirty seconds.

'_You should go to sleep as well, Kai. You need to rest now. The other bitbeasts and I shall keep watch and we will wake you if something happens.'_

'_Good night, Dranzer.'_

Kai turned over on his side and went to sleep.

I know that this's really short...anyway, the next chapter should be up in a few minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 2, which will direct you back to Chapter 1.

Definitely a longerchapter this time.

The night was uneventful, and everyone slept peacefully. Apparently, travelling through the forest had thrown off the ones Kai was worried about being after them.

That morning, a little past sunrise, Kai woke Akane and the two oldest bladers woke the rest of the team. Rei had brought some food and they ate a quick breakfast, and then took off on foot again.

They walked until about five in the evening before something actually happened. Everyone was getting tired again. Tyson was griping about being exhausted and Cassie and Max were yawning. Rei was attempting to act like he was fine, but he was slouching a bit, so his exhaustion was obvious. Akane was also tired, made obvious by her quiet complaints of her feet hurting. Even Kai was making silent objections to walking all day, occasionally sighing in exhaustion.

At about five, though, everyone got a sudden wake up call. As they were walking, a throwing star flew down from the tree tops and stuck in the ground near the center of the group. Kai had had to dodge out of the way of the ninja weapon.

"Look out!" Kai shoved Akane out of the way of a throwing knife. "Everyone, get behind me!"

Rei and Akane immediately stepped beside Kai. They were followed by Cassie, Max, and Tyson.

"What're you five doing? I said to get behind me!" Kai snapped.

"Are you stupid?" Akane glared at him.

"You'll get yourself killed!" Rei added.

"Seriously, Kai, we aren't gonna let you take them on all by yourself!" Max cut in.

Kai was going to retort, but didn't get a chance to. As two people – the ones who were attacking them – stepped into view, six people appeared out of no where and ambushed the two. There wasn't a way to really describe the two who were attacking the Bladebreakers other than dressed in dark clothing from head to toe. The other six were different, though. Five were teenagers, the sixth was an adult.

The adult was relatively tall, with spiky silver hair. He had a headband on his forehead, but it was pulled down over one eye. He wore a green vest with a red swirl on the back of it. He also had a mask covering his mouth. The tallest of the five had black spiky hair. His eyes were as dark as his hair. He wore a blue short sleeved shirt and white shorts. He had bandages wrapped around his legs and blue and white sleeve-things (that was how Cassie described them) on his arms. The other boy of the group had blond hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a blue and orange jacket and orange pants.

The group included three girls. One had sea green eyes and bubblegum pink hair. She wore red clothing. Another girl had long black hair and blue eyes. Her clothing was red and black. There was another girl as well, smaller that the others. Her hair was black and her eyes were bright green. Her clothes were green and black and she had a scar across her face.

The group of six quickly drove off the pair that had ambushed the Bladebreakers. Once the two were gone, the six turned their attention to Kai, Rei, Akane, Max, Tyson, and Cassie.

"So, would you all mind explaining who you are and how you came to wander so close to our village?" The adult was the one speaking.

"Uh…Well, I'm Rei Kon. This is Kai Hiwatari, Max and Cassie Tate, Akane Hiroyuki, and Tyson Granger. We were kinda going through the forest in an attempt to throw off those guys who attacked us…" Rei explained.

The pink haired girl whispered something to the other teenagers. Rei, Cassie, and Kai all heard it, though they made no comments. At least, they didn't comment until they got annoyed by being talked about.

"Do you guys feel that chakra? It's coming from them…They aren't ninja, so what do you think is causing them to have such an immense chakra…?"

"I don't know…Weird isn't it?" The blond asked.

"It really is," the girl with long black hair commented.

"From what I can tell, they must've been working with their chakra for almost as long as us, for the strength of it to have developed this much," the raven haired boy commented. The girl with the scar simply nodded in agreement.

"I realize that you all may not know this, but three of us can hear you," Kai informed them, folding his arms in irritation. The five teenagers appeared slightly startled, even the seemingly emotionless boy with black hair.

"You three were able to hear us?" the pink haired girl inquired.

"Well, they're neko-jins," Kai explained, motioning to Rei and Cassie. "I just have highly trained senses."

The girl nodded in understanding. As the silver-haired man attempted to speak, Max interrupted him.

"Are you going to tell us your names? If you won't tell us your names how are we supposed to trust you?"

"I was about to introduce us before you interrupted me," the man answered. Max blushed in embarrassment and gave a sheepish smile.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. These five are my students, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Shusaku Ayame, and Asuka Suri," Kakashi pointed to each of the teenagers in turn.

"What are you guys doing out here, though?" Akane asked.

"We're ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village . You all wandered close enough to our village to cause suspicion, so we were sent to investigate," Ayame answered. "Your chakra levels are high enough that we thought there was actually a threat."

"So because we aren't ninja, that means we aren't strong enough to be a threat?" Akane seemed offended.

"That isn't what she means," Kakashi said hurriedly, attempting to help obviate a conflict. Deciding that Kakashi was right to try and avoid a fight, Kai placed a hand on Akane's shoulder and subtly shook his head, silently telling her that this was neither the time nor the place for arguing. Akane seemed to understand, since she backed off.

"Any way, the fact that you six were attacked makes it pretty dangerous for you to be out here," Kakashi said. "The fact that you were attacked by ninja makes it even worse. We will need you all to come back to our village so that we can find out what this is all about."

Kai was skeptical. He still didn't trust them, which was obvious.

"We won't cause you any harm, I assure you. If those ninja were working for who I think they were working for, then it would be in your best interest to return to our village with us. At least there you'd be safe. Out here, those ninja would return the instant that they were sure we had left," Kakashi explained, trying to ease Kai's wariness.

Kai seemed to relax slightly. "Fine, we'll go with you."

There was an unspoken 'but I still don't trust you' in there. Kakashi caught the silent message, but chose not to acknowledge it.

"Follow me, then."

The silver haired ninja began walking, obviously expecting them to follow. The teenage ninja followed immediately, but the Bladebreakers hesitated momentarily before following. This was only half because of their distrust of the ninja. Kai had to stop and let Cassie climb onto his back, since the little neko-jiin was almost too tired to walk now.

"C'mon, Cass, get on. I know you're tired," Kai said with a gentle smile, bending down so that she could climb on. Cassie objected to being carried, but still climbed on without hesitation, falling asleep not even five minutes after doing so.

Despite the extra weight, Kai had the easiest time keeping up with the ninja, who were all moving somewhat fast. Max was stumbling every so often and Tyson was stumbling constantly. Rei and Akane were keeping up pretty well, but even Rei was tripped up a few times.

"Uh, hey, Kakashi," Kai called from where he was with his team.

Kakashi stopped, allowing the bladers to catch up. "Hm, what is it?"

"We may need to slow down. Max and Tyson are having a little trouble keeping up," Kai answered, looking back at the younger boys who were just now catching up, both breathing heavily and a little scraped up from tripping.

"I agree. That may be a good idea. Besides, I figure that as long as we stick together, those ninja will probably leave us alone. We're almost there, anyway. We don't really have to rush."

I'll try to post the next chapter soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Kai sighed in relief when they arrived at the village gates. Cassie wasn't heavy, but carrying her for a long time still took a toll on him.

"Kai, are you sure you don't want someone else to carry her?" Akane asked. "I know you've got a high endurance level, but I know you've got to be getting tired."

Kai shook his head. "You know as well as I do that if she wakes up and anyone other than me is carrying her, she'll flip out."

"True…"

"I can handle it for a bit longer. It's not a big deal."

Kai gave a weak smile. He really _was_ tired, but his pride wouldn't let him admit it.

"We'll go and see the Hokage, and then we can figure out a place for the six of you to stay," Kakashi interrupted their conversation.

"What's a Hokage?" Tyson questioned.

"The Hokage is the leader of our village. He'll help us figure out what to do."

"Oh…"

Kakashi led them to the Hokage Tower and took them in to speak with the Hokage. After getting everything straightened out, it was decide that the bladers would be split up between two houses. Cassie, now awake, insisted that she not be separated from Kai or Max. As a result, the decision was changed so that all six bladers would stay with Ayame and Naruto, who shared a small house.

Once outside, Kakashi turned to speak to the bladers.

"The Hokage wants the other jonin and I to teach you all how to defend yourselves. Tomorrow, you'll be put on different squads and will begin learning basic ninja skills."

"If you mean stuff like basic martial arts and throwing kunai and shuriken, we already know that stuff," Akane said.

"How?" Kakashi questioned.

"I've been taking martial arts since I was little. So have Rei and Kai. Cassie has, too, but we still have to teach her some. We teach Max and Tyson, too. Tyson's also been learning martial arts since he was young."

"All right, then, we'll test your skills and then decide where to start you all from," Kakashi said. "Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ayame, Suri, why don't you all show them around the village. You can split into groups."

As Kakashi walked away, the ninja looked at each other.

"Well," Sasuke said, "I'm leaving. I need to train. I don't have time to play tour guide."

Sasuke left, leaving the others to show them around the village.

"What's his problem?" Akane questioned.

"He's just a jerk. Ignore him," Ayame said.

"He makes me think of Kai," muttered Tyson, glancing at the Russian.

"Anyway, let's get going," Sakura spoke up. "Day after tomorrow we'll get you guys some good clothes."

"But, we brought clothes with us," Rei said, motioning to their backpacks.

"Yes, but at the _most_, you only have a week's worth of clothing," Suri said in her usual quiet voice.

"Besides," Ayame added, "your clothes make you look too outlandish. You need good _ninja _clothing."

"Hey, guys, can we go to Ichiraku's first?" Naruto said suddenly. "I'm _starving_!!!"

"You're _always_ starving," Sakura snapped.

"Ichiraku's? What's that?" Max asked. Naruto gaped at him.

"Only the best ramen place in the _world!!!_ How can you not know about Ichiraku's?!" the blond ninja exclaimed.

"They aren't from around here, remember Naruto?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah, but–"

"Actually," Akane interrupted. "We're all kind of hungry, too…We were out in those woods since yesterday, so we didn't eat much…"

Kai nodded, then blushed as his stomach growled. Akane, Tyson, Naruto, Ayame, and Max busted out laughing. Sakura, Cassie, and Suri giggled quietly, trying to hide it. Rei was practically smothering himself, trying not to laugh.

"Well, _that_ settles it!" Ayame laughed. "Ichiraku's it is! C'mon, this way."

Ayame, Naruto, Suri, and Sakura led them to a ramen place nearby. After everyone finished eating, the four genin led them around the village. It wasn't long before Sakura left the group, saying that she needed to get home so her mother wouldn't start worrying. Hearing Sakura say that made something come to Max's mind.

"You three haven't talked about your families much. How come?" the blond blader asked.

"…" Naruto and Ayame, who had been chattering almost non-stop, both went silent. Suri, however, was apparently startled by the question and almost tripped.

Almost immediately, Kai, Akane, Cassie, and Tyson pieced together the problem. Max and Rei didn't. Max could only tell that he had completely killed the mood and began searching frantically for a way to change the subject. Luckily, he didn't have to find a subject change, because a girl that Suri apparently knew walked past them then.

"Hinata-chan!!!" Suri exclaimed happily, running over to the indigo-haired girl, just as relieved as Max for the potential change–of–subject. Hinata turned to Suri and smiled.

"Hello, Suri! What are you doing here? I thought your squad went to investigate that chakra outside the village."

"It was them. They wandered too close to the village, and there were these ninja after them because of their chakra. We rescued them!" Suri motioned to the Bladebreakers. Then she seemed to realize something. "Oh! I'm sorry you guys, I was being rude…Hinata, this's Max and Cassie Tate, Kai Hiwatari, Rei Kon, Tyson Granger, and Akane Hiroyuki. Guys, this's my best friend, Hinata Hyuuga."

Hinata smiled politely. "Hello."

"Hi!" Tyson, Max, and Rei said together.

"Nice to meet you," Akane said.

Kai and Cassie nodded politely in greeting to the Hyuuga girl.

"What're you doing out here now? It's starting to get dark out…" Suri asked.

"I was going to meet with my squad. We wanted to get in some after-dark training, so we can work on our ability to fight in bad visibility conditions," Hinata replied.

"Oh, cool." Suri looked back at Ayame and Naruto. "How come we never do anything like that?"

"Because Sasuke's too high and mighty to hang around us longer than he absolutely has to," Ayame said.

"And if Sasuke won't, neither will Sakura," added Naruto.

"…Good point…" Suri shrugged.

"Hey, why don't you all come with me?" Hinata suggested. "If they're new in the village, then they should probably meet some of the people here, so they can meet Kiba and Shino. And Kurenai-sensei, too."

"Good idea, Hinata," Naruto said. Hinata blushed.

"O-our training area is this way," she stuttered, becoming more nervous since it wasn't just Suri she was talking to now. She led them to her team's usual training area.

* * *

I probably won't be updating this tomorrow, so I want to go ahead and tell everybody Merry Christmas!!! Or just Happy Holidays!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, considering that it's me, I'm updating this story seriously quick. Usually I take AGES to get just the second chapter up, so I'm doing pretty good. *big grin* Oh, and if you guys have any suggestions, please review. But no flames please, as they will only be used to make a campfire. ^-^

* * *

"Hey, Hinata!" Kiba Inuzuka called when he spotted his teammate. He stopped paying attention to his sparring match with Shino Aburame, resulting in him getting hit. "Hey, no fair, Shino!"

"Shouldn't have dropped your guard," Shino said flatly. Their sensei, Kurenai Yuuhi, smiled a little.

"He has a point, Kiba," the jonin said. Kiba huffed.

"Yeah, I know…"

"Sorry for being late, sensei," Hinata apologized.

"It's all right. Who's this with you? I recognize Suri, Ayame, and Naruto, but what about the other six?" Kurenai asked.

"They're new to the village. This's Cassie, Tyson, Akane, Max, Kai, and Rei."

"Nice to meet you all," Kurenai said. "C'mon, Hinata, time to train."

"We'll head somewhere else now," Naruto said. "See you guys later!"

"B-bye, Naruto-kun!" Hinata called, waving. She seemed to remember something, though, and ran over to Suri before the smallest of the genin could leave. "Oh, Suri-chan, are you still coming over to stay the night tonight? Training should be done in a little bit…"

Suri smiled. "Of course. Um, meet me here in two hours, 'kay? That way I'll know when you're done with your training."

Hinata nodded, then headed back to her squad. "Okay, then. See you later!"

Suri turned back to her own little group, only to see Naruto looking at her funny. "What?"

"Why're you gonna stay the night at Hinata's?" the blonde shinobi asked, confused.

"She's been my best friend since I first came to this village. We hang out a lot," Suri shrugged. "Kinda like how you and Ayame-sama are best friends, only I haven't known Hinata-chan as long. Besides, I _really_ don't like being all by myself in my apartment at night. It doesn't exactly feel safe, y'know? Honestly, I usually spend a lot more of my free time at the Hyuuga Compound rather than home. Neji-sama doesn't like me very much, though."

"Neji doesn't like _anyone_ very much, Suri. We found that out several years ago back at the academy," Ayame informed her.

"Yeah, seriously. He's always got his head up his ass," Naruto agreed. "Anyway, let's keep going. We're almost done showing you guys through the village. Maybe we'll run into one of the other teams."

They kept going for awhile, finally finishing with the little tour by going to the last of the training grounds. Upon arriving at the training grounds, poor Naruto had to dodge a large array of weapons. Max was behind him, so the blonde beyblader had to duck as well.

"**_AHHH!!!_**" Naruto and Max dove to the ground.

"Hey, watch it, Naruto!" Tenten exclaimed. "You could've gotten skewered!!! You walked right in front my targets!"

"You really should be more careful, Naruto," Rock Lee said, approaching them.

"Oh, hey, Tenten. Hey, Lee," Naruto grinned. "What's up?"

"After-dark training," Lee answered.

"We're seriously the only squad who _doesn't_ do that, aren't we?" Ayame asked no one in particular.

"Apparently. We do this at least once a week," Tenten shrugged. Then she noticed the beybladers. "Hey, who's that? I've never seen them before. And why're they dressed so weird?"

"Oh, they're not from around here," Ayame said. "This's Kai, Rei, Max, Cassie, Akane, and Tyson. They just arrived here today."

"What's going on over here?" Neji Hyuuga approached the group. He narrowed his eyes at Ayame, Naruto, and the others. He didn't see Suri, who, with the beybladers, was checking on Max. The blonde blader hadn't ducked quickly enough and gotten a senbon in the shoulder. "What're _you_ all doing here?"

"We're just giving our new friends a tour of Konoha. You have a problem with that, Neji-_sama_?" Suri spat the honorific as if it was a despicable term when used with the older genin's name. Despite her dislike of him, she had to admit that she respected him, thus she used the term 'sama' when she spoke to or about him.

"I was just wondering why you were interrupting our training, Suri-_chan_," Neji made sure to put emphasis on the 'chan', to irritate her. Anytime the Hyuuga used it when talking to Suri, he was using it in a derogatory manner, as if he was better than her. "It's bad enough that your team puts off your own training without keeping us from ours."

Suri narrowed her emerald eyes at him, clenching her fists. Cassie and Max (whose shoulder was now bandaged and senbon-free) ducked behind the others, knowing from experience that when the quiet one gets ticked, it's time to run for cover.

"Aw, c'mon, Neji, they aren't causing any harm. They're just showing these guys around. Besides, I think I was the one who caused some harm…" Tenten muttered the last part.

"What do you mean, Tenten?" Lee asked.

"I accidentally hit the little blonde one in the shoulder with a senbon."

"Well, it's his fault. He walked in front of your targets and his reflexes weren't good enough," Neji said.

Suri decided to interrupt. "_Anyway_, we're leaving now. We've finished showing them around, so we'll be going now. See you later, Lee-sama, Tenten-sama."

Ayame glanced at Naruto as they left the training grounds. "Man, I thought Suri was gonna lose it there for a second."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, seriously. You ever seen her glare like that at somebody before?"

The raven-haired kunoichi shook her head. "Nope. That was almost a Sasuke-worthy glare."

"Hey," Akane caught up with Naruto and Ayame. "What was _that_ all about? That was almost like how Tyson and I used to act towards each other."

"We have no idea," Naruto shook his head. "We just know that Suri and Neji hate each other."

"That Neji guy looked like that Hinata girl," Max commented. "How come?"

"They're cousins," Ayame answered.

Kai nodded. "Makes sense. I could tell they were related somehow."

"Okay, so where're we heading now?" Naruto asked.

"Home," Ayame answered. "They're staying with us, remember, Naruto?"

"Oh, yeah…"

"I'll catch up with you guys tomorrow. I need to head back to my apartment and get my stuff together to go to Hinata's," Suri said.

"Alright. See you, Suri," Ayame said.

"Later," Naruto waved.

* * *

Neji: Why're you making ME seem like such a jerk in this?

Me: ...Sorry, Neji, but you _really_ don't want me to answer that question...


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for taking so long on this chapter. I was stuck, but my writer's block is gone now.

* * *

Rei sighed, rummaging through his bag, searching for some suitable clothes to sleep in. He glanced at Kai, who was nearby. "How long do you think we'll be here?

"Unfortunately, I have _no_ idea…" Kai sighed. "Hopefully the danger will be gone soon. This is different than before, though. We've only ever dealt with blading-related conflicts. This probably relates to our bitbeasts, but for us to be attacked by _ninja_? I highly doubt this's blading-related."

"That's pretty obvious, Kai," Tyson said.

"Shut it, Tyson."

"Why would ninja want our bitbeasts, anyway?" Max asked.

"You've seen the power our bitbeasts have. Take a guess," Akane said.

"Oh, right…" Max grinned sheepishly.

"We should head to bed," Rei commented. "Cassie's already crashed on the couch, so Maxie can curl up there with his sister. The rest of us can take the floor, I guess."

Kai nodded. "Let's get to sleep, then. We'll probably have a long day tomorrow, and we'll probably have to get up early."

Akane flipped the light switch, turning off the lights.

* * *

Cassie rubbed her eyes, yawning. "Why'd we have to get up so early?"

"Because we're starting training today," Max said. Despite being sleepy, the blonde was grinning.

He looked like a second Naruto at the moment. Having need for better clothes for training, the Bladebreakers had borrowed clothes from the genin. Max had borrowed from Naruto (and he looked almost like one of Naruto's Shadow Clones, as Sakura had pointed out.) Kai was wearing an outfit of Sasuke's, and was getting fawned over by a few of Sasuke's fangirls (much to Sasuke's relief, since that meant that they weren't fussing over _him._) Cassie had borrowed from Tenten. Despite the Neko-jiin's dislike of pink, she liked the Chinese style outfit, so she had definitely accepted Tenten's offer. Akane had borrowed from Hinata, liking the comfortable – and functional – clothing of the Hyuuga girl. Rei had borrowed from Kiba, which was pretty ironic, since Kiba was a very canine-like boy and Rei was half cat. Tyson had borrowed from a very disgruntled Neji.

"First we have to see what you can do, and then you'll be put into different squads," Kurenai explained.

"What do you want us to do?" Kai asked.

"We would like you to each spar with one of our students, to see how you match up, and then we'll go from there," said the teacher in the green spandex, whose name was Might Gai.

"I'll volunteer to go first," Akane shrugged. "Who'll fight me?"

"I will," Tenten stepped up.

"Remember, these six haven't been trained as ninja, so keep the jutsu to a minimum, if you use it at _all_," Kakashi instructed. "Begin."

Akane and Tenten seemed to stare each other down for a moment before either one moved. Both seemed to be attempting to assess the other's strengths and weaknesses. Finally, Akane moved. So did Tenten, throwing many kunai and shuriken at Akane.

*_Have to move just right or this fight'll be over,_* the blader thought, drawing two kunai, one in each hand. While dodging, she used the kunai to knock away the weapons she couldn't dodge. *_Thank goodness for my blading reflexes or there's no way I could've dodged all that…_*

Before Tenten could throw another barrage of weapons at her, Akane ran at the kunoichi, throwing punches and kicks quick enough that Tenten had to stay alert to both dodge and retaliate. Finally, though, Tenten's ninja training trumped Akane's blading instincts, and she defeated the blader.

"She's a good fighter. Especially for someone with no ninja training," Asuma said. Kakashi nodded.

"I think I'll take on that one. I can only really take one, since I have five already."

"Shouldn't we wait until they _all_ fight before picking anyone?" Kurenai asked.

"The rest of you can. I just wanted to go ahead and pick."

"Anyway, who's up next?" Gai asked.

* * *

I'll have the next chapter up quicker. I'm already working on it. I was having trouble figuring out where to stop on this one, but I figured that spot was good enough.


	7. Chapter 7

I am SO sorry I took so long to update.

* * *

"Me, next!!!" Max was jumping up and down, obviously excited to fight.

"I'll fight him," Kiba grinned, stepping forward.

"Let me reiterate the rules. Try not to use jutsu, and if you DO use it, don't use _dangerous _ones," Kurenai said.

"Got it, sensei," Kiba said.

"Begin."

Unlike Akane and Tenten, there was no stare down in Kiba and Max's match. Both boys ran at each other at the same time, Max mostly dodging. He definitely got in a few good punches right at the beginning of the fight.

Kiba sidestepped a punch and blocked a kick from Max. Max came at him again, and the canine ninja landed a punch to the blader's nose, breaking and bloodying it. The blonde stumbled back, but stubbornly ran forward again, faking a punch to make Kiba dodge, and then caught the dog ninja off guard with a kick.

*_At least Max's channeling his very _abundant_ energy into this, even if he's getting beat,_* Kai thought.

Akane nodded in approval as the blonde fought. *_Good, he's starting to learn as he fights. He's getting better._*

Max's over-zealous nature resulted in his downfall in this fight. The blonde was a little too quick-to-act without thinking of how Kiba may react. The match ended with Kiba ducking out of the way of one of Max's punches and nailing an uppercut to his jaw.

"Ow…Okay, I'm done…" Max groaned, sitting down on the ground at his friends' feet, holding his now somewhat-crooked nose and trying to stem the bleeding.

Tyson stepped up now. "_**MY**_ TURN!!!"

Naruto came forward. "I wanna fight!!!"

"Remember, Naruto, no jutsu," Sakura said. "That means _no_ shadow clones."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it."

Having noticed their identical personalities, Kakashi glanced between the two boys. "Begin."

Naruto and Tyson immediately went at each other, both apparently attempting to out-punch the other. Neither was bothering with much dodging. The fight was over pretty quick. Tyson lost from a rather painful punch to the stomach, which caused him to double over with a reluctant groan of "…You win…"

Kai seemed to decide that he should volunteer Cassie to go next, because the little neko-jiin girl found herself being nudged forward. She stumbled a little, but didn't protest to fighting.

Since no one was volunteering to fight the blader, Kakashi looked over the genin to try and see who would be best suited to fighting her without injuring her too badly.

"Suri, why don't you test her?" Kakashi asked. Suri blinked, as if asking 'me…?' Kakashi nodded, and the green-eyed genin stepped forward.

"Begin."

Much like Tenten and Akane, neither girl moved yet. The difference, though, was that instead of sizing each other up, the two girls both seemed afraid that the other would end up hurting them.

"At this rate, they'll never actually start fighting," Kurenai muttered.

"Maybe you should've picked someone else, Kakashi," Gai said.

"Yeah, because anyone other than Suri or Hinata wouldn't have flattened her," Asuma said sarcastically.

"Cassie," Kai called suddenly, startling the Jonin out of their conversation, "don't stall. Show us what you can do."

Despite the fact that Kai said this in a commanding way, rather than an encouraging way, this seemed to give Cassie the guts to make a move. She moved forward suddenly, apparently startling Suri, who squeaked and dodged backwards, narrowly avoiding a punch.

"C'mon, Suri, you can beat her!" Naruto shouted, trying to encourage the small kunoichi.

Suri continued to dodge, but, after a minute, made a counter attack, much to everyone's surprise. She swept the gold-eyed girl's feet out from under her and Cassie hit the ground with a small thud. She was on her feet almost as quick as she fell, and attacked Suri again.

The fight continued for awhile, longer than the other matches so far, and for awhile it seemed like the girls were evenly matched. Cassie was tiring out quicker than Suri was, though, and it was starting to show. It also seemed that Suri was really tougher than Cassie, even if only slightly. The fight ended soon after Cassie began tiring out, with Suri managing to elbow the neko-jiin in the chest hard enough to knock the breath out of her.

Cassie stumbled backwards and leaned on a tree, coughing and gasping, trying to get her breath back. Suri was beginning to apologize profusely. Cassie shook her head.

"It's…okay," she gasped. "You beat…me fair…and square…"

Kai looked at his team. The only ones left to fight were himself and Rei. "Rei, you're up."

With a short nod, the feline-like boy stepped forward. Neji stepped up, too. "I'll fight him."

Rei flashed him a fanged smirk and moved into a stance, while Neji moved into a stance Rei had never seen before.

"Begin."

The boys didn't need to be told twice. Without hesitation, both moved forward, throwing quickly- and well-thought-out punches and kicks. So far they were the quickest moving opponents, but they also seemed to be able to think their moves through before striking, despite the small space of time in which they had to think.

The fight was interesting, but short. Rei momentarily lost concentration when he stepped on a wet patch of ground and slipped. This brief lapse in attention was all Neji needed to win the fight. He landed a hard punch to Rei's jaw.

Rei held up a hand to tell Neji he was done. His other hand was over where Neji had hit. "Ow…I think you cracked my jaw…"

Neji smirked. "You should've blocked."

Kai moved forward now. He looked at Sasuke. "I want to challenge Sasuke to fight me."


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it took me so long to update. School has nearly been driving me insane. Hope you guys like this chapter! ^^

Also: to the reviewer who asked, no, it's not a yaoi story. Honestly, if it was, I wouldn't really be including OCs…. If anyone wants to know future pairings, you can ask, lol. Same for anyone who wants to know more about the different OCs

One final note: I KNOW Kai is a little OOC. With Cassie's backstory (which ties in with him), that's just what happens, but I'll be keeping him as in character as I can.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at Kai. "You're really going to challenge me?"

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?" Kai's crimson eyes almost dared Sasuke to back down from the challenge.

"…You know what? I could use a good laugh today," Sasuke smirked as he stepped forward. *_This amateur is going to regret singling __**me**__ out to challenge._*

Kakashi watched them cautiously. "…Begin."

Neither boy moved. Neither of them wanted to act before knowing what the other might do, so they both stood there for a few minutes to assess each other's possible abilities.

Finally, Kai adjusted his position with the slightest of muscle twitches. That was all it took to trigger Sasuke to act. Kai had barely detected Sasuke move when he felt a punch soar by his left ear, an attack that would have connected had Kai not tilted his head just slightly.

The raven haired boy was shocked to discover that his hit hadn't landed. Kai smirked at him. "I _hope_ that isn't the best of your abilities."

He kneed the shinobi in the stomach and then caught him with a punch to the jaw. Sasuke wasn't beaten so easily, though, and counterattacked immediately, no longer underestimating the blader.

The Jonin all found the fight interesting to watch as the boys traded blow after blow, neither willing to admit defeat to the other. It went on and on until, finally, Sasuke faked a kick and caught Kai with a hard punch to the gut.

Kai doubled over and Sasuke got him with a painful kick, knocking him back. After a moment, he straightened up, breathing hard. "…You're good."

"Yeah…" Sasuke was trying to catch his breath as well. "You, too."

"Well, now we just have to decide who takes which person onto their squad," Kakashi said. "I've already chosen Miss Hiroyuki, so the rest of you may choose who you wish."

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Kinda short, I know, but that's as good as I can do right now. If you have any suggestions for who should have which teacher, let me know in reviews! ^^


End file.
